The Miserables
by Madeleine Leigh
Summary: A take off of the Les Misérables storyline set in the world of Doctor Who: Taking place in London under the reign of a 2nd Dalek Emperor, a time of poverty and struggle, the Doctor trapped in human form and a rebellious group called Torchwood make plans to try and free the Earth. However, when the Doctor and a girl named Rose fall in love at first sight, what will he choose?
1. The Story Begins

**The Miserables**

**(Les Miserables/Doctor Who)**

**Characters:**

Jean Valjean-Pete Tyler (Alternate universe)

Bishop-Wilfred Mott

Javert-Dalek Caan

Marius-The Doctor (Theta Sigma)

Enjolras-Jack Harkness

Fantine-Jackie Tyler

Cosette-Rose Tyler

Eponine-Martha Jones

Thenardier-The Master

Madame Thenardier-Francine Jones

**_Hi guys! This is Maddy. This was kind of an odd idea, but I'm going to see if people might like this idea. Pretty much, I'm taking the storyline of Les Miserables and telling it with Doctor Who characters in a Doctor Who setting. I'm going to twist some things a little bit, so don't kill me, but it mostly fits with my assortment of characters. Tell me in reviews; are you interested in this or not?_**

**A History of the Revolution:**

Earth, a beautiful and natural planet, has been the home of the human race since the beginning of their existence. It was peaceful for centuries, mainly undisturbed by the extra-terrestrial life around it. Aliens didn't think much of the planet or the human race, occasional families coming down to colonize the only real threat. Then there was the Doctor, the sole alien guardian of the Earth. The last Time Lord, he found a purpose in protecting humanity. He fought for us, fending off alien after alien and trying to maintain the peace.

Then, there was the Dalek invasion in 1975.

Chaos ensued across the globe, millions of the war machines attacking Earth. They exterminated a quarter of the human population, enslaving the survivors and using some for testing. After a few years, we got some freedom when the biggest part of the army moved on to conquer other places in the galaxy. The Dalek Emperor remained in England as the tactical leader, controlling his army from his new "base". They allowed us to live in condensed towns under a close watch by Dalek soldiers. Poverty and sickness spread throughout the world. We were powerless, defenseless, and the Doctor was nowhere to be found.

The first revolution happened in 2000. The human lifestyle was growing so awful that a few brave souls belonging to a group called Torchwood rose up against the emperor. They made plans in secret to assassinate him, meeting in the shadows. Their plans gave us hope, lending us the strength to fight for freedom. In one glorious day, the leaders of the revolution managed to kill the emperor. Humanity celebrated this with great glee and a renewed vigor. We rose up against the Daleks with new hope, but we were no match. As humanity was beaten into submission, the assassins were quickly executed by the Cult of Skaro. They soon elected Dalek Sec, the leader of the Cult, as the new Emperor. Humanity returned to poverty and despair.

In 2012, the fires of rebellion began to burn once again in the hearts of some Englishmen. Secrets were being whispered in the streets of a new weapon, something that could help defeat the Daleks for good. The word "Torchwood" grows more and more frequently used in the streets, and they say that a small group of boys were planning to overthrow the empire. A little spark of hope began to ignite yet again in the heart of the people.

In a parallel universe of the Earth, the situation is the same, the Daleks conquering every corner of the universe. A man named John Lumic rules the humans, working for the Daleks in return for "immortality". He built giant slave camps, using Daleks to reinforce his selfish desires.

Our story begins in one of these camps with a single slave; a man named Pete Tyler. He was a simple man, his fates tied with those he hadn't yet met, those who had the potential to change the world. His escape from his world and into ours changed the fate of humankind forever.

My name is Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister of England, and I am going to tell you the story of the Miserables, the saviors of human-kind.

**Our Story Begins:**

The wind howled in the cold winter air, the icy rain slicing down onto the sleek surface of the giant zeppelin. Hundreds of men grasped onto the ropes connected to the giant airship, grunting with the effort of trying to steer it down into the dock. The rain pelted into their eyes and soaked their sparse clothing, making the job of dragging down the zeppelin even harder. Daleks patrolled the skies above them, looking down onto the human slaves below them with no emotion or remorse.

One man in the front continued to look up at the Daleks, fear shining in his eyes. He was obviously new to the camp, not used to seeing the sheer mass of the terrifying cyborgs. As one Dalek looked down into his eyes, he quickly snapped his gaze back to the zeppelin straight ahead of him. A seasoned, ragged man to his right grunted, "Look down, don't look em' in the eye." The youngster nodded, swallowing nervously. The man on the other side of him chuckled. "Heh, you're here until you die," he said with a sneer. Without any further speech, they continued the rigorous lean and pull of their continuous labor..

When the zeppelin was finally brought in, the rain ceased, and the slaves returned to their underground prison. As they filed in one by one, a large golden Dalek came down from the sky, calling out in its monotone robot voice, "Bring me human slave 24601." Two Dalek soldiers escorted the ragged man from before in front of the golden Dalek. The Dalek's eye scanned the man up and down. "Your time here is done," It said, its blue lens blinking, "You will begin your parole. Do you know what that means?" The man looked up at the sky in exasperation, breathing, "It means I'm free." The Dalek looked on without emotion, handing him a wristband that would track his movements and mark him as a former criminal. "You are forever marked as a dangerous human. You will be constantly be monitored by Dalek soldiers." The man looked at the Dalek's one eye, "I only stole some food. I never hurt anyone." "You will become a slave again if you ever disobey the law of the High Lord," it replied. The man sneered, "I learned what disobeying him means, 19 years in prison."

"You spent five years here for what you did, the rest for trying to escape. Lucky Lumic told us not to kill you, 24601," it said with hate in its voice. "My name is Pete Tyler," he sharply retorted. "And I am Dalek Caan. Don't forget my name, 24601." Without looking back, Pete Tyler, free at last, turned and walked to the gate. He gasped with relief as the gate was opened for his exit. As he stepped out into the free world, infinite opportunities awaited him.

He walked to the top of the hills overlooking a quaint farming town below. He stood in the soft breeze, embracing the cool air. As he looked at the sun rising in the east casting a pink glow over the earth, he exhaled, "I'm free at last." As he looked down at the waking town, he grew angry, "I've wasted so much of my life hidden away as a slave of the law. I'll never forgive Lumic and those blasted aliens. They ruined me, they are the true criminals." As he began to scale down the hillside, he saw a farm with workers in the distance. He smiled for the first time in years, "Who knows what this new world can give to me?"

He reached the farm and found work in the fields. It was difficult work, but it was the best one could find in the poverty of Lumic's reign. He did a day's work, and a farmer came up with his pay. "It's time for you to clear out. Take your pay and go," the farmer demanded, beginning to walk away. Pete looked at his pay, his eyes narrowing. He called out, "Hey, this is half the pay of one of your other workers! This isn't enough to pay for a scrap of bread!" Another worker turned to him, his face stone cold, "We work hard as it is. We don't need an enemy of the Dalek's in our midst. Besides, why should you get the same pay as an honest man? Thief, you'd probably steal what little we have." A stone sinking in his stomach, Tyler moved on, looking for more work.

He crossed town after town, each place closing off their doors to him. To the rich, he was a disgusting homeless man. To the poor, he was a thief that might steal their already sparse goods. To everyone, he was not to be trusted; a dangerous man. When he found work, it didn't last and paid poorly. He reported to Dalek Jast in London every month to keep his parole.

He was in London when a cold winter took a hold of the city. Hungry and freezing, he looked for a place to spend the night. After wandering for a while in the suburban part of town, he found a small corner beside some stairs that shielded most of the wind. Exhausted, he collapsed and curled up to into a ball. He was awakened by someone coming down the stairs. Startled, he jumped up, preparing himself if the stranger attacked. He looked up to see an old man on the steps, his arms raised in a peaceful gesture. "Peace," the old man said with a gentle voice, "It's a cold night tonight, and you look hungry. Come inside, we have room to spare and some extra food. It isn't much, but we can share."

Pete was led inside quietly, taking in the kind man's home. It was a simple suburban home, but one might have called it nice in those hard times. As he was led in to the living room, two women stood up from their old couch. The old man turned to Pete, "My name is Wilfred, and this is my daughter Sylvia Noble and her daughter Donna. You are welcome to spend the night here on our spare bed. Come to the table to eat."

They ate a hearty dinner of chicken soup. Pete ate greedily; as it was the best meal he had eaten in years. The grandfather said a prayer for their, "honored guest", and served the meal in their finest china and silver that had been in their family for ages. Donna was loud and conversational, while the mother seemed like a somewhat sour woman. The grandfather was quiet and kind, delighted to help someone in need. When they finished, they retreated to their beds.

Lying in bed, Pete couldn't help but glance at the mother as she put away the silver and china. Despite their kindness and hospitality, he thought of what he could do with that silver; how he could pay for so many meals, maybe even buy a place of his own. When everyone had finally fallen asleep and silence filled the house, he crept into the dining room. He found a large box and began to fill it with the china and silver from the cupboard. When he had taken the last of it, he closed the cupboard hastily and slid out the back door with the box. Then, he stole into the night without a trace.

The following morning, two Daleks escorted Pete Tyler to the front door of the Noble's house. Wilfred Mott answered the front door, his eyes startled and confused. "This man, ID 24601, has been caught with stolen goods belonging to you, sir," one Dalek said. The other turned towards the thief, saying, "He claims that you gave him the china and goods. Is what the thief says true?." Pete looked down at the ground, knowing what was coming next. "He is telling the truth," the old man replied with a smile, "Thank you for your concern, but I gave all of that to him."

Pete looked up, astonished. The old man returned his gaze, continuing, "But friend, you left too fast, you forgot the best part." He went inside and pulled out two silver candlesticks from the dining table, laying them down in front of the thief. He looked up at the Daleks and nodded them off. As they flew away, Wilfred looked down at Pete, pulling him up to his feet. "Use that silver and china wisely. Change yourself into a better man," the old man said, smiling, "I hope by giving you this chance, I have saved your soul for good."

Pete Tyler walked over the ruins of decimated town that overlooked a hillside. The ground was black and covered with ravaged buildings, the wind stirring up some of the ashy dust. Complete silence filled the abandoned town, the air ominously peaceful. However, Pete's feelings were quite the opposite. His mind was being torn into two different directions; between hate and love. He looked above him at the blue afternoon sky, confused. "What have I done?" he breathed to himself, "I've become a thief, a criminal. I've fallen so far that all I have left is my hate." He dug his face into his hands. "If they hadn't destroyed me, hadn't thrown away my name and left me to die in that god-forsaken hole. How could I love when they ruined me like they did?"

Falling to his knees, he cried out to the heavens. "That man, he taught me love. He treated me like a normal man, gave me what little he had to spare." He shook his head, "He says he claimed my soul for good. How could that be? All I had was hate for the world. This bloody world that's always hated me."

He stood up and turned, striding down the hill angrily, "Take an eye for an eye they always said. I'll turn my heart to stone. How could I do anything else? It's all I have ever known!" Stopping, he ran his hands through his hair, the old man's love causing him to doubt even now. He turned back around, looking at the sky, "If he had told the truth I would be back as a slave, dead! He gave me freedom, saved my life. I feel so ashamed…" He put his hand over his heart, his eyes watering. "He told that I have a soul," he choked, "How does he know that? How could he change me to love so much, this one man? Is there really I way for me to change?"

Striding up the hill yet again, he fiddled with the tracking device on his hand, "I don't see another way, I'm so deep into my sin. I'll escape from the world of Pete Tyler and run. My old name means nothing to me anymore. I must write myself a new story. This story must begin!" He tore of his tracker, running to the very edge of the cliff. In one swift motion, he threw the device deep into the valley below. As it disappeared into the darkness, Pete Tyler stood, no longer Pete Tyler, but a man who was ready to change to world.

**_So, what do you think? Should I continue this story? I will continue this if I get reviews :)_**


	2. A New Life

**A New Life:**

**(Back on Earth; 8 Years Later)**

The sun began to rise over the eastern horizon, light filling the dark skies over the city of London. The packed city began to awaken, smoke beginning to billow from the chimneys on the small, beaten up houses that lined the streets. Shop owners opened the blinds to their front windows and merchants set up their goods and opened their stands. In the dark alleys, those without homes huddled for warmth, the nighttime chill still settled into their bones.

Sickness was everywhere in the streets, people unable to pay for medicine growing sicker by the day. Their clothes were dirty and ratty, many owning only one outfit. One mother cradled her child on the side of the street, her eyes dark and tired. She looked up at the dawning sky and sneered at the sun, muttering, "At the end of the day, you're just another day older." An old, grizzly man sitting next to her nodded and coughed into his arm. He croaked, "That's all you can say for the life of us poor folk. Life is just struggle; a war." Another woman joined in, huddled in a ragged blanket. "It just gets colder and colder. The shirt on your back can't keep out the chill," she coughed, "And the plague is coming fast. Every day you just get nearer to dying!"

As the sun began to peek down into the darker alleys, the poor rose to their feet, trying to soak in the warmth. The mother with her child half-smiled, closing her eyes and raising her face to the sun. She breathed, "But at the end of the day there's another day dawning, and the sun is waiting to rise. You can feel something stirring in the land." In the group of those poor folk right then and there, you felt the anger, pain, and struggle. Despite all that, however, there was a small glimmer of hope that maybe, someday, things might get better.

In the town of Brighton, but an hour from London by train, workers began to walk to their workplaces. Factories were the biggest source of work for the townspeople, since technology was rarer since the Daleks arrived. The largest factory was a factory owned by the Mayor of Brighton himself that produced a wide assortment of clothing and woven goods. It stood in the middle of the town, attached to the main town center.

The factory workers, mostly women, filed in. They went quickly to their work stations and put on their work uniforms. As they got to work, a few of them began to grumble. The foreman narrowed his eyes at them, saying, "At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing. Don't do your work, and you won't be putting food on the table." One woman sighed, shaking her head, "I have children back at home, and they need to be fed. I'm lucky to have a job." An older woman turned to her and raised her eyebrows, "And a bed." Together they nodded, agreeing, "We're counting our blessings!"

The foreman looked over them, walking by each table with a straight face, stopping occasionally to flirt with or check out a pretty girl. His favorite was a young girl in her twenties named Jaqueline (Or "Jackie") Tyler, a blonde beauty with stunning blue eyes. He stopped next to her, his hand sliding down her side and towards her bum. She shifted to the side, trying to get him away from her. The group of workers in front of her mumbled, watching the scene behind them. One whispered, "Have you seen how the foreman is acting today? With his terrible breath and his wandering hands?" "It's because little Jackie won't do what he wants," Another chuckled, smiling, "Look at his pants, the man's on heat!"

The boss Mr. Edison Forsyth, the Mayor of Brighton, had never even noticed that his foreman was as perverted and flirty as he was. This ignorance had resulted in many "unexplained firings" by the foreman due to some women not giving him his way. The workers, having seen it all happen before, knew it was inevitable that the same might happen to Jaqueline Tyler, simply another in the long line of women. They didn't care for her much anyways, however, because she was a very silent woman, not generally speaking to any of the other workers unless it was necessary.

When the clock struck 12:30pm, all of the workers took off their uniforms and began to leave their work stations for their lunch break. As Jaqueline began to leave her table, the woman that had been teasing about the foreman glimpsed a small letter in her hand. "Oh, what do we have here?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in mischief. She dashed over and quickly swiped it out of her hand. Jackie turned around, her eyes wide in surprise. The woman wagged the letter in front of Jackie's face before turning around to the other women, "Let's hear some of innocent little Jackie Tyler's news!"

She tore open the letter, Jackie reaching forward to try and stop her. She smiled in malice, reading the letter aloud "Dear Jaqueline, you need to send us more money… your child needs a doctor. You must send some soon, there's no time to lose!" Her face fell as she spoke the words, looking up disbelievingly at Jackie. Jackie snatched the letter back, scowling at the woman, "Give me back my letter! It's none of your business. You have a husband at home and some money to spend on the side!"

The woman hissed with anger, grabbing for the letter. A small squabble ensued, Jackie trying to protect her letter from half a dozen pairs of gripping hands. Concerned about the noise, Mr. Forsyth came down from his office to break up the feud. "What is this fuss about? Somebody break up those two! Settle down!" he cried, striding forward quickly. The women dispersed in a flurry, leaving the shaken Jackie standing alone in the middle of them. She looked up at Mr. Forsyth, a longing pain in her chest.

He looked with scrutiny down at the women. "Come on ladies, this is a factory, not a circus," he began, eyes narrowed, "I am the Mayor of this town, and I run a respectable business!" He glanced up for a moment to his office. In his office window was a large golden Dalek that was looking down at him. The Mayor froze, turning quickly to the foreman and saying, "I'm going to ask you to sort this little fight out. Be patient." With that, he turned and walked up hastily to his office.

The foreman spun and glared at the women, demanding, "Someone say how this all began!" The woman who started the fight went up to him with wide eyes. She pointed to Jackie, "She is the one who started this all! She's hiding a child somewhere, and she has to pay some man." She leaned in and muttered, "You can guess how she's probably getting come extra cash. You can bet she's been sleeping around, and the boss wouldn't like it!" The foreman narrowed his eyes and glared at Jaqueline, crossing his arms.

Jackie ran up to him, shoving the other woman aside. She looked up at the foreman with pleading eyes, saying, "It's true I have a child, the child is my daughter. Her father, my dear husband, died in an accident before she was even born." Her eyes watered slightly at the old memory, but she continued with her story, "Now she lives with a kind man and his family and I pay for her keeping. What's the problem with that?"

The workers behind her sprung forward angrily, calling her nasty names. One cried, "Send the slut away!" "We'll all end up in the gutter!" another called. They swarmed around the foreman, pleading for him to send the "whore" away. The foreman sneered at Jackie, growling, "I might have guessed your little secret, oh the "virtuous Jaqueline"." He traced the bottom of her chin with a single finger, moving his hand around her waist, whispering, "You act like a virgin during the day, but you need no urging in the night."

At that, Jackie slapped him across the cheek and pulled away sharply. The foreman scowled at her, rubbing his reddening cheek. The women around her chanted "Sack her!" Throw her in the streets where she belongs!" The foreman reached forward and grabbed her by the nape of her neck, dragging her by her dress. "Please sir," Jackie pleaded, "I need this job! My daughter-" "Out you go," he growled, throwing her out the back door and flicking out her meager pay for the day. She tried to run back inside, calling out, "Mayor, Mr. Forsyth, please!" The door was slammed in her face, echoing through the quiet street. With that, Jaqueline Tyler was left stranded, jobless, and alone, crying in the street.

Meanwhile, Edison Forsyth greeted the Dalek in his office. "Good morning sir, what brings you to Brighton?" he asked, sitting down at his desk. The Dalek moved in front of the desk, its golden armor shining in the sunlight coming in from the window. It said, "I am Dalek Caan. My troops and I have been assigned to guard and survey this town. We will be watching for any crime or illegal business." It looked the Mayor up and down with its one eye, "You have been commended for running this town well. We shall observe you." Mr. Forsyth nodded, smiling. "I am honored to receive that recognition; I have tried to run this town with a good way of life and an honest people. We have followed the laws of the Emperor stringently."

As Dalek Caan turned to go out, it paused for a moment and rotated its eye back to the Mayor. "You seem familiar, human. Do I know you?" it asked. Forsyth shook his head, "Your armor is very distinguishing. I wouldn't forget a Dalek like you."

Suddenly, a scream echoed outside along with a shrieking whinny from a horse. "Mr. Forsyth, Mayor! Mayor!" a panicked voice cried from outside. In a flash, Mr. Forsyth jumped out of his seat and ran outside. He darted down the street to where a man was being crushed by a tipped wooden cart. The townsfolk around the cart shrieked in horror, one woman crying, "Help sir! It's crushing him to death!" The Mayor ran over to the front of the cart hurriedly, telling everyone to stand back. With a great heave, he lifted a post from the cart onto his shoulder. Slowly but surely and with great effort, he managed to lift the cart enough so that the man could be removed from underneath the cart.

Once the man was clear, Forsyth dropped the cart, sweating and breathing heavily. As he looked up, he saw Caan gazing at him with his blue eye. "You are very strong, for a human," the Dalek said, "You remind me of a man from years ago; an ex-convict from the parallel Earth." Mr. Forsyth stood up tall and turned towards the golden Dalek, "Well? What of him?" The Dalek turned and hovered, getting ready to join the rest of his troops in the sky. "It would be impossible," it said, flying away.

Jaqueline Tyler, hopeless, wandered the streets of the darkening London with only a single ragged blanket wrapped around her for warmth. She stuck to the shadows, ashamed and unsure of where to go. Eventually, she crossed into what the locals called, the "Night-time district." Painted up women lined the walls, wearing short, slutty dresses that cut low to show cleavage. They whistled at boys as they walked by, showing leg (and sometimes a little bit more) to draw their attention. One man tried to pin Jackie against a wall, lust in his eyes as he whispered, "You're quite a pretty one. I'm in need of a little fun, and I pay well for a good spin." She shook him off and continued to walk down the street.

She sold her family locket for a meager amount of money, barely enough to help pay for a doctor for her daughter. As she continued to wander, an old woman seemed to appear from the shadows, stroking Jackie's long blonde hair and saying, "What lovely locks you have here miss!" Jackie recoiled, petting her hair down and starting to dart away. Then, the woman called out, "I'll take it all for 7 pounds!" That stopped Jackie in her tracks; it was the exact amount she needed to pay her debt. She turned, muttering, "It pays the debt…" Reluctantly, she approached the woman, a tear running down her cheek, "7 pounds; that could save my poor little Rose. It pays the debt…"

The next day, the nearly hairless Jaqueline Tyler lay on the side of the road, pale and cold. She hadn't had a scrap of food for 48 hours. As she lay there, a suspicious looking man glanced at her and leaned to the prostitute standing next to him, asking, "Is that the woman that sold her hair?" The woman nodded, replying, "Yeah, sold it all. She's trying to support her kid, she's giving all she's got. Desperate, she is." The man stalked up to Jackie, kneeling down to her level. "Madame, would you be interested in selling a tooth? I pay 14 pounds each," he asked, turning her face to his. She thought for a moment, again muttering, "It pays the debt." She looked up at him with a stern face, demanding, "You'll pay me my 14 pounds first." He smiled, pulling out his tool and opening her mouth, "I'll pay you twice as much if I take two."

A week later, Jackie was sick and without any money. The prostitutes watched her with pity from the sides of the street, the once gorgeous woman now looking sunken and tired. One woman approached her on the street, smiling gently. "Why don't you join us dearie? It pays well and all you do is lie on your back," she said quietly. As Jaqueline tried to pull away, the woman gripped her arm tighter, continuing, "Come on sweetheart, you're not better than the rest of us." Slowly, Jackie nodded, following the woman towards a man that was dressed in a military suit.

Jackie led the man up to a room nearby, saying, "Watch your step sir, you can wear your shoes." She sighed, shaking her head, "Isn't it nice to be able to have a girl who doesn't refuse you?" It was quiet and undisturbed, barren except for the one bed that was in the middle of the room. She laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he crawled on top of her. She let him have her, as when he was done, he flung his coins down onto the mattress.

She sat up, her eyes red and sunken. She looked at the sky through a crack in the roof above her, running one hand through her hair. "There was a time when men were kind," she smiled gently in remembrance, "Their voices were soft and inviting." A tear fell down her cheek. "And love was blind, life a song," she whispered wonder in her eyes, "The song was so exiting. Then it all went wrong…"

She paused for a moment, staring into the darkness in front of her. "I dreamed of a time long ago," She spoke softly to herself, her voice hoarse from coughing, "A time when hope was high, and life was worth living." She looked at the old wedding ring, just a small band of rusting silver on her finger, "I thought that love would never die. I was so wrong… Back then I was young and ignorant." Her eyes narrowed and her voice began to choke up, "And dreams were made and used and forgotten. There was no song unsung and no wine untasted."

Tears became present in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks. She frowned, "But the men come in the night, their voices so soft and low. They give you hope and then turn your dreams to shame!" She put her face into her hands, the tears overflowing her eyes and falling onto the white sheets below. In despair, she threw her head up, crying up to the heavens, "He spent a year with me, and filled my life with endless wonder. He took my childhood and taught me love, but he was gone when the hard times came." She shook her head in disbelief, "And yet I still think he'll come back, that I'll wake up and he'll be there, and we can live the years together. But there are some things that can't be…"

Her face twisted into a scowl, "I thought that my life could be so different from this hell I'm living! It's so different now, than what I had hoped. Life has killed the dream that I dreamed…" Her voice trailed off, gazing into nothingness. She stood and collected her change slowly, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked back at the bed with a straight face, knowing that she would be back. Without another word, she turned and left back to the dark and cold streets.

_**Hey guys, I just went on a 10 hour drive from Arizona to Los Angeles, so I had some time on my hands to write a bit. I knocked this out pretty fast considering I was constantly being distracted by my crazy mom and brother XD MORE REVIEWS! I really want to hear feedback from people. Don't be lazy, please! I will give writing if you give reviews :)**_


End file.
